Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning
by TheBabs
Summary: Its been three years since Kairi last saw Sora. But Riku suddenly reappears! Will he try and take Kairi for his own?


Kairi closed her eyes and lifted her head, to welcome the early morning breeze that came from the west. The small whisper of waves giggled their secrets to the seagulls and fish, and Kairi opened her eyes, looking beyond the waves to the rising sun. The sky was a light blue, tinted slightly orange with the rising of the sun. Kairi closed her eyes again and lowered her head as tears welled in her eyes. 

Four years ago, Destiny Island was destroyed. Her friends were, in a sense, scattered into the winds. After keeping her heart safe in Sora, he returned it to her with a smile and hope. 

Kairi looked out to the sea. 

She had given him a star she made, and had him promise to return it and to stay safe.

He returned it.

But she only saw him one other time, and that was when the lands beneath them were torn apart, her piece turning into Destiny Island. Sora yelled something to her, but she never heard it, but only saw his carefree smile.

Kairi gasped as she felt a warm tear be kissed by the cool breeze from the ocean. The sun was higher, and she could hear Tidus run out out of the ship, ready for a day of training with Wakka. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kairi looked towards the ship and ran up the wodden stairs to greet them, then turned and ran into the Secret Place.

The air was cool in there, and had an early morning dampness to it. She jumped as a drop of water fell on her shoulder, then forced a laugh. 

The door was still there. _The Door_. The door that had caused all of her pain. It was as plain as it always was. Just brown with a golden outlining. She ran her hand over it and sighed.

"Where are you?" she whispered, surveying the door with her eyes. Her tears fell freely and she beat the door with her fists. "Where are you?" she yelled. Suddenly, she noticed a dim glow, and her fists hit something warm. She looked up right into blue eyes.

"Kairi" Riku whispered, then collapsed on her. Kairi stumbled under his weight, then lowered the unconsious boy to the ground before running off to find Wakka.

Riku opened his eyes. He was back in his old room, like nothing had ever happened. He closed his eyes in pain. Even the dim light of the room was too bright for his eyes. The Heartless...

"_The Heartless!_" Riku yelled, sitting up in bed. His eyes were wide open in fear and his face was paller than it had been when he had left the island. Selphie placed a hand on his shoulder as Tidus, Wakka and Kairi re-bandaged him. Riku's body, now more muscled than before, was covered in cuts, ranging from slight cuts to severe. "I'm back" he gasped. Then laid back down and stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie left them alone. Selphie had long suspected that Riku had feelings for Kairi and assumed that Kairi felt the same towards him.

"Kairi...I'm back. It's so good to see you." he said, with a feeble smiled. He raised his hand to Kairi's smiling face and brushed her hair aside. "You let it grow. It's beautiful." he murmered. Kairi let out a laugh.

"Riku, you flatterer!" Kairi laughed on the outside, but cried on the inside. Riku was such a pale color, that he looked like he had been sick all his life. His body was muscled, but he was thin nonetheless, as if he were in constant training, but with insufficient food to keep him healthy. Riku smiled, noticing that Kairi had been silent for too long.

"It's alright Kairi." he assured her. His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in the 3 years since she had seen him. "Where is Sora? Is he still mad at me?" Riku asked. Kairi sucked in her breath.

Sora sighed. It had seemed like years that he, Donald and Goofy had been walking and going nowheres. Every few days, they would find Pluto and chase after him, but the dog would soon outrun them and they would slow down and follow the path that they were on. The scenery rarely changed. It was the same dirt path, with the same fields and the same trees. The few times they came across a stream that was close to their path, they would take a day or two off to train their magic and fighting skills.

The arguements were the same too. All pointless and only started when the silence between the three was unbearable. After all this time of walking, there was nothing new to talk about. The three had shared their life stories, their fears, favorites and loves.

Sora collapsed under a tree near the path as the run rose high above them. Goofy dropped his shield and sat with Sora.

"Come on you guys! We need to keep going!" Donald yelled. Sora and Goofy groaned and protested, and eventually got to thier feet and continued walking.

"I wish there was something going on, something new." Sora muttered.

"Look!" Goofy pointed, accidently knocking Sora in the head. Sora rubbed his head and looked.

A star had exploded.

"The Heartless." Riku gasped, looking out of whis window, getting Kairi's attention to outside.


End file.
